This disclosure is generally directed to methods of preparing pharmaceuticals and to pharmaceutical compositions formed by using such methods. More particularly, this disclosure is directed to using emulsion aggregation processes for producing timed-release, multi-formulation, and/or inhalable pharmaceuticals.